Closer Than Close
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: Set in an AU  Alternate Universe  where the dynamic mother and daughter duo are closer than close.    Oneshot Smut and Slash.


Their lips mingled softly as the two women lay on the couch. Their legs were entwined, Lorelai holding herself up above her daughter. Rory's hand slipped up onto the small of her mother's back, sneaking under the hem of her blouse. Shivers raced through Lorelai's body as fingertips traced her spine.

This was just another Friday night. Romantic movie rented but not being watched, popcorn half devoured on the table, salty kisses passing from mother to child. For them, it felt right. It was love. All through her childhood, Rory had considered her mother to be her best friend. Now, as a young woman, their relationship had grown into something more! Their love for each other had grown into a consuming lust, finally climaxing into a blissful passion during a stormy night. Both women found themselves dumped and sobbing into each other's arms. Usually in these situations, one woman would stand up and push her own ego aside in order to soothe the other, but that night neither of them were up for it. They wound up in Lorelai's bed moaning, hips thrusting in a syncopated rhythm. Both were inexperienced in the way of the lesbian, "...except for that one time in college." But somehow, exploring each other's bodies like lions in the desert sun, they found bliss.

Tonight, a month and a half later, the last rays of sun were just filtering through the front window as Lorelai's hand confidently slid over Rory's bra. Rory's back arched under her mother's touch. A sigh escaped into her mother's mouth. Ever the dominant partner, Lorelai smiled and began to run her tongue along her daughter's. She masterfully snaked her fingers around the clasp of Rory's front-close bra. The bra opened wide, revealing two perky, soft breasts. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Lorelai pulled the bra off and dropped it on top of Rory's shirt, already on the ground. She scooted back slightly and bent over, her lips gently closing around a nipple. Her tongue flicked it as she sucked. She was rewarded with a groan of pleasure and a buck of the hips. Her lips drifted downwards, following the curve of the breasts, leaving a trail of kisses over her daughter's smooth skin. She kissed the valley between the breasts, moving downward slowly. Across the ribs, the stomach. Her mouth lingered on the belly button. It was the ultimate symbol of their love, of the bond between mother and child.

Unable to contain herself, her fingers tugged at the button on Rory's jeans. She yanked the zipper down, fingers tearing at the denim. She put one foot on the floor and stood up, pulling Rory's jeans all the way off. Rory panted as she watched her mother mutely. Lorelai smiled and sat down at the far end of the couch, legs spread. She grabbed Rory's hips and pulled, dragging her daughter's butt into her lap. Her hands massaged the soft inner thighs, grabbing at the flesh with lust. She stroked the panties, feeling the slight damp of passion. Lorelai pushed the panties aside and rubbed the clit with a single finger, biting her lower lip. It was ready to pop. She slid her thumb into the hole, and pumped it slowly, finger moving in circles on her daughter's tender pearl.

"Stop, stop," Rory said. "I want to... for a while." Lorelai smiled and nodded, extracting her fingers. She helped guide Rory into a more comfortable seated position. "Now, on your back!"

"Well OK soldier, don't shout..." Lorelai giggled.

"That's Sergeant," Rory said giving her mother a playful shove onto her back, "Sergeant Nasty."

Lorelai laughed as Rory pushed her blouse up over her arms and head, pushing it to the floor. Her hands moved up and down over her mother's sides as she planted kisses on her neck. Her lips sucked hungrily across the skin of the neck, sucking and biting and kissing furiously, leaving little purple marks here and there. She ravished the body that looked so much like hers. Except the breasts. As Rory pulled the bra off, the breasts were much larger. The bounced and teased, with nipples just bigger than a quarter. Straddling Lorelai's crotch, she raked her fingers across the tits, pinching the nipples and pulling gentle as she rocked her hips back forth.

She let go and bent over, wrapping her mouth around on of the nipples and sucking. Feelings of warmth and serenity washed over her as she rolled the teat around in her mouth. Her hand massaged the other breasts, squeezing and rolling. Lorelai threw her head back and ran her fingers through Rory's hair. The daughter sat up and unbuttoned her mom's jeans. She didn't pull them off, just thrust her fingers down through the waistband and forced them past the underwear. Her middle and ring fingers ran up and down her mother's vagina, already wet with anticipation. She began rubbing the clit, bouncing her hips up and down, her eyes closed. She moaned softly as her fingers worked furiously over the wet button. Lorelai moaned, biting the inside of her cheek as her hands gripped the sofa. Rory ran her digits across the labia, sliding two fingers into the hole and pushing down on the clit with her thumb. She pumped her fingers in an out, faster and faster, gently rubbing her thumb in circles while pressing down. She pushed in another finger and kept working. Rory couldn't wait, she put in the final finger and was rewarded with a moan.

Lorelai blindly grabbed at her daughter's legs, rubbing her hands up her thighs and hips, fingers entwining in the thin strap of Rory's bikini style panties. She began a slow climax, Rory pushing her harder and faster. Rory reached down with her spare hand and grabbed one of her mother's breasts. She squeezed and moaned simultaneously. Lorelai heard her daughter's moan of pleasure and it pushed her over the edge. Her fingers curled over the panty strap and she cried out. Rory flicked her thumb faster and faster, pushing her fingers in farther than she thought possible. Lorelai gasped as something inside her snapped with a squeak and let out a rush of hot cum. Rory pulled her fingers out, rubbing some of the juice across her mom's stomach. She put another finger down, scooped some up, and sucked it.

Lorelai looked up, watching her daughter suck on a finger. Panting, she slowly uncurled her hands from Rory's underwear. She sat up slowly, moaning softly. Rory sat in her lap. She pulled Rory's legs around her waist and snaked her arms around her daughter. Her hands moved across her daughter's bare back, nuzzling her face into the side of her neck and her hair. The curly brown tresses smelled like strawberries. Lorelai pressed her lips to her daughter's ear and whispered, "Hold on."  
>Lorelai stood up, Rory hanging on for dear life. The younger of the two laughed, her nipples erect and pressing into her mother's chest. Lorelai dropped her onto the queen sized bed, Rory bounced loudly on the beige and crimson comforter. She bit her lower lip and propped herself up on her elbows, legs spread wide. Lorelai wiggled her hips, dropping her jeans to the ground. With an extra flourish and bounce of the hips, she dropped her blue polka dot undies.<p>

With a playful snarl, she began to crawl towards her daughter on the bed. Rory, giggling, crawled backwards. Her back pressed flat against the headboard as her mother caught up to her, pressing her mouth to the young pussy before her. She grabbed the crotch of the panties in her teeth and pulled the off. After moving back to the sweet pussy, and with slow and steady dedication, she ran her tongue across the clit, flicking it gently before taking another long lick. She pulled it and played with it like it was a cherry pit, which it kind of was. Taking it gently between the teeth, she pulled ever so slightly, and Rory yelped with joy. She saw her daughter gripping the headboard, and she moved her tongue south across the labia. Rory moaned, unable to control her vocal chords. Lorelai's tongue slid into the open, wet hole. She pushed it in and swirled it around, tasting the sweetness of her passion. She lapped up the juices that were there, and began to stroke the clit to try and get more. When the well dried up, she licked her way up across her daughter's body, damp with sweat. Tongue still dripping, she kissed Rory with a renewed passion.

Lips locked, the two fed off of each other. As Lorelai started to pull away, Rory gently sucked on her mother's lower lip, tugging on it. Lorelai smiled as she reached over to her nightstand.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. She pulled out a strapless double dildo, molded to look like a penis. She gently pushed it upward beneath each of Rory's breasts, snaking one end across her clavicle, between her tits, down to her wet young pussy. Rory, eyes still closed, moaned as the tip stroked her slit. Lorelai grunted as she fixed the smaller end into herself. It was plenty big and long, she could feel it heavy inside of her. Lorelai gently pushed the longer end into Rory, the tip forced its way into the open snatch. Rory gasped, eyes flying open. Lorelai pumped softly, working it about a third of the way in. Rory moaned, panting. With less finesse and more gusto, she rammed it in once hard, pushing the cock-shaped sex toy further into her daughter than the young woman was expecting. She cried out and grabbed at the headboard. Lorelai worked her way in, finding a nice soothing rhythm to penetrate her daughter. Rory rolled her core, guiding the dildo further into her. As the two rocked in rhythm, the bedframe shook and creaked under their weight. After a few minutes, the whole thing, 10", was enveloped in Rory's cunt. The two groaned and moaned as their clits touched. They sped up, pussies crashing into each other. Their hot muffs exploded with sheer bliss as their clits rubbed and smashed and ached, as plastic cock filled them up and thrust inside of them.

As Rory got comfortable in the rhythm, she put more force into her body rolls, her hips bucking upwards into her mother as Lorelai came crashing down. They both cried out in pleasure. Rory reached up and fondled her mother's breasts. She spread out her hands, running her palms over her mother's shoulders. She took a moment to relish the feel of her hands on Lorelai's skin. She grabbed hold, and pulled her mom down onto her level. She rolled them, and gripped the headboard as she rolled her hips downward, rising and falling over the cock protruding from Lorelai.

They pressed their foreheads together, breasts touching, hips touching, souls touching. Faster and faster Rory moved, grimmacing at the strain of fucking the cock with all her might. Lorelai gripped the headboard with one hand, and grabbed the side of Rory's head with the other. Her fingers pulled on some of the strawberry scented hair. Rory squeaked in pleasure, coming dangerously close to the edge of orgasm.

"M-mom... I...can't...Ooooh!"

"It's OK baby," Lorelai purred, "we're almost there!" She matched Rory's rhythm with her thrusts, bucking higher at each meeting of their pussies. With every powerful push upwards, Rory squeaked. She pressed her hand on top of her mom's on the headboard.

"Oh.. OH.. OH GOD... OH, OH OH OhhhhHHHHH!" As she climaxed, her voice broke and her hips stuttered. Something inside of her broke, sending a flood of cum into her pussy and onto the dildo. Lorelai put her hands on Rory's hips and rolled her onto her back again. As she lay there panting, Lorelai pulled the dildo out of Rory, then out of herself. Rory moaned and lay on the bed, breathing deeply. Lorelai moved into a sitting position, back against the headboard. Wrapping her hand around the wet part of the dildo that had been inside of her, she began to fuck herself with the fat end. She moaned as she rammed it in over and over, other hand rubbing her clit. Rory rolled over and took her mother's place at the clit. She rubbed quickly and erratically.

Rory knew that was her mother's weakness. If you stroked in rhythm, it got too boring. By being unpredictable, she could send Lorelai over the edge in seconds.

Lorelai slammed the dildo into herself mercilessly. She panted and groaned as she worked herself over, with Rory's help. Sensing how close her mother was to cumming again, Rory sped up her fingers and leaned over, flicking her tongue across her mother's nipple.

"Oh God, OHH GODD FUCK YES!" Lorelai shouted as she orgasmed, gushing cum and shouting.

After it was all over, she pulled the dildo out and held it up to Rory. She gave her signature playful smile, and licked the tip. Lorelai laughed and dropped it on the floor. The two women snuggled together, fingers running mindlessly over skin. Rory wrapped one leg around her mother's. Both women fought the urge to sleep as long as they could.

"Night mom," Rory said, eyelids drooping.

"Night, sweetheart."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai kissed the top of her daughters head, and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
